


Richie Tozier vs. Catching Santa Claus

by pinque



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinque/pseuds/pinque
Summary: Little Richie Tozier has never met Santa before, this year, he’s going to. All he has to do is stay awake.
Relationships: Maggie Tozier & Richie Tozier, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier, Richie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Richie Tozier vs. Catching Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pusa/gifts).



Richie Tozier may only be six years old but he’d have to say that Christmas time is his most favorite time in the world. This is his only thought that dances around in his head as Billy’s mom drives him to his house. School is out, and his mom made the house look so cool that he is convinced that the elves did it themselves. 

It’s Christmas Eve, and soon enough, Mrs. Denbrough is pulling up to his street, and Richie is jumping out of the car excitedly, barely catching Billy’s,  _ S-s-see you later, Ri-Richie! _ He turns around and waves at his friend with a big smile before making his way to the door, huffing and puffing as he fumbles with the key in his small hands, unlocking the door and taking three big stomps inside before yelling out a cheerful, “I’m HOOOME!” 

The warmth of his house curls around his body like a hug as he kicks off his shoes. Richie cups his hands around his mouth and tries again, maybe a little louder. 

He hears a snort from the kitchen and skips towards the source, and when he gets there, he is not disappointed. The sweet smell of cookies being baked is thick and much stronger in their small kitchen, and Maggie Tozier stands in the very center, a wooden spoon in her hand, hair tied up in a knot. 

“ _ Bienvenido a la casa de Tozier _ !” She says, a smile breaking across her face, and Richie can’t help the giggle that pushes past his lips as he hugs her, squeezing tight. She returns the hug with the same enthusiasm, and gives his cheek a soft pinch, then reaches out to lightly smack his wandering hand that was attempting to steal a snickerdoodle. 

“Not yet, goof. At least wait until your dad gets home, yeah?” She says. 

So he does, and fills her in about his time with his friends, after hearing her warm,  _ tell me about your day, bunny. _ And he chats and chats and chats because his mom is his favorite person to talk to and she makes his heart feel full when they do. And it's the best! Then suddenly, things get  _ even better  _ when his dad gets home, because as soon as he walks into the kitchen, he’s pulling Richie up, up,  _ up  _ and swinging him around in his arms, ignoring Richie’s fake gagging when he gives his wife a short peck on the lips. 

His mom shoo’s the two of them out not much later, along the lines of  _ Tozier men who haven’t showered do not get to help with the sugar cookies.  _

When he’s finished and gets back to the kitchen, his dad is not too far behind him, gliding into the kitchen and bumping his hip against his mom’s— the three get to work. His mom already finished the snickerdoodles for Billy and the sugar cookies for Eddie ( _and_ yes _Richie knows that Eddie isn’t really_ supposed _to eat things with so much sugar, or at least that’s what his small friend said Mrs. K told him. But one time, Richie_ _gave him some of his cookies during snack time and Eddie_ seemed _okay and he also liked the sugar cookies over anything, so when Richie told his mom, she said they could make Eddie his own batch of cookies they could share this Christmas),_ and gingerbread cookies went last, so they could be nice and warm for Santa!

Richie and his parents get through Eddie’s cookies — by then, it’s later in the afternoon, the sun setting for the moon to come up— then they begin on the gingerbread friends for Santa to eat when he comes. As they are baking, he says, “I’m gonna give these to Santa in person— I’m gonna meet him this year!”

His dad laughs at this because —and okay, give him a break— in Richie’s entire lifespan, as far as he could remember, he’s always wanted to meet Santa, but he fell asleep during each of those times. Richie turns to his dad, a determined feeling rising in his body because he's six now, he’s BIG and big kids don’t fall asleep like  _ babies _ do. Richie says this outloud, and his dad responds with a serious nod, which he counts as a major success. 

As they decorate Santa’s cookies, Richie shares them the cool facts that he learned from Bill’s new space book that his friend got from the library. Like how neutron stars can spin 600 times per second, and why Neptune is blue! He’s proud to say that they look pretty impressed with his facts. They look twice as impressed with his decorated gingerbread friends, and he’ll admit that they do look pretty cool, and he’s proud that Santa gets to eat them. 

They move to the living room with, his mom holding the plate with the cookies and each of them holding a cup of his dad’s special hot cocoa, Richie tried to hold it like his dad was, with one hand, but he almost dropped his cup, so he holds his cocoa in two hands as he carefully walks to the sofa. 

His mom puts on  _ A Christmas Story  _ and he gets cozy in the middle of his parents, and he knows that he has a good three hours until Santa comes. Richie yawns, he loves  _ A Christmas Story _ with all his heart, but he’s seen it a billion times and he wants to be up and ready for when Santa gets to his house, so a nap would probably be smart. He’ll close his eyes for a few minutes and then he’ll be up and ready for the big arrival. 

And then he’ll…

-

It’s safe to say that he missed Santa, again. But Richie couldn’t be upset for long because Santa  _ himself _ left Richie a note! Of  _ all  _ kids. The note read:  _ Nice try! Thank you for the cookies! Maybe you’ll catch me next time, Richie! :) _

And he most definitely would, right? 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays! hehe :) and happy new year <3 vera this is my gift to you i love you very much :D


End file.
